Cases for carrying and storing small items are known, especially those for personal use in carrying small portable items such as cell phones, cameras, and small tools. Typically, such items are secured inside the case only by sidewalls and a cover. However, because the items are not secured to the case once they are removed from the interior of the case, they are susceptible to being dropped and damaged.
Moreover, apparatuses for retractably tethering small items to a user are also known. Such apparatuses include a tether wound on a retractable reel where such reel is contained in a housing that can be clipped to the wearer's belt or waistband. However, while such apparatuses secure the small items to the wearer, they do not provide the protection associated with a carrying case.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a carrying case apparatus include an integrated retractor having a retractable tensile member that tethers small electronic devices or tools to an interior portion of the carrying case. Moreover, it is desirable that the integrated carrying case have a minimum profile thickness for convenience and ease. Furthermore, it is desirable to prevent, or at least minimize, contact between the retractable tensile member and the carrying case in order to prevent the carrying case from prematurely wearing down.